


What Happened in Malè

by netti97



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Maldives, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netti97/pseuds/netti97
Summary: Something about being in Malè, Maldives triggers Onew to confess his feelings to Minho.





	What Happened in Malè

Onew dawdled around the beautiful sea blue beach in Maldives with a pleasant smile plastered as he felt the cool sluggish tides under his feet. He felt at peace as he stared at the horizon, wishing he could spend a little more time here before they rush off to Korea. 

But he was not here to ponder over his idol life or his strenuous activities for the past couple of days. He was here to enjoy the nature, his surroundings, the warm beach, and the thatched house near the coast which looked very appealing to him. It was a very rare moment where he was all alone by himself without any managers or staff. Sure, he got to spent his time alone at his dorm but it's different here, this time, everything has changed, it felt new. 

He always felt bad when he moved to new things and whenever he did he felt the gush of guilt run over because he was still sensitive over his past likings and detaching himself from all his likings was never an easy task. But he'd learnt to understand that he was in for new and better things and it's okay to explore something new and innovative.

He collected his own thoughts as the the salty breeze fanned over his face.

"Hyung! Still not over from your muse yet?" asked Minho as he joined him. Of course, he wouldn't leave him alone, it's been over half an hour and he must have missed his company or should he redact, worried because he is always caring. Well, extra caring when it comes to his members. However, it was not new to him, he was the most supportive, adoring, lovable friend be could ever ask for. 

He really liked Minho. It was beginning to eat him out as his feelings for him were surpassing each time he was close with him and his dazzling smile he gives whenever he's around his loved ones. He wishes to be courageous enough to tell him he likes him. This was one of the reasons he slid from his comforter where they both were relaxing after the shoot followed by the interview, saying he wanted to walk along the coast for a few minutes. 

He replied with fondness as he saw Minho's face, "Never getting over this. The atmosphere kinda gives me positive vibes about life. So, still not over." 

"Oh yes, the view is great. I hope we come here again sometime soon. It's a wonderful place to visit. By the way, I heard there's a nice restaurant down Malè so how about we check it out? I want to try other than tuna."

"Sounds about nice. Give me a minute, I'll go change. It about time we take a break from the tuna variety. I feel like I have tasted a hundreds of them already,” he says as he remembers the staff telling him about the dish served at the hotel called skipjack tuna, yellowfin tuna, frigate tuna and the list could go on. It's plausible for them to serve what is called the staple of the Maldivian diet but he craves for some Indian or Sri Lankan food as the cuisines found here are a mix of the said influences. 

They arrive at Sea House Cafe just in time for supper. All thanks to the kind invitation by the owner which allowed them the pleasure of experiencing dining on the open air deck at Sea House Cafe. 

They found out from the owner that the Cafe put together a special menu of authentic Maldivian cuisine and with his help Minho ordered fried leaves and Kaashi - a Maldivian coconut, said to be sweet and crunchy, a great appetite stimulant. 

Onew, alongside, went with Roti and Drumstick curry followed with green cabbage soup. It was an interesting combination he'd say, nevertheless he was excited to taste these dishes. 

It was a breezy place to chill out over a meal and gaze out into the Indian ocean. He looked over at Minho who was already staring at him, his eyes were glittery with the lamps placed beside. He asked after a while, “Do you feel at peace hyung?”

Onew was not surprised by his question but he couldn't comprehend why he'd ask him now but actively replied, “Yes, there's freshness in the air that makes me feel energetic and lively. I am glad we came here.” 

And he is. He is with Minho, ain't he? 

Something by the look of Minho urges him to profess his feelings and emotions to him. He has never felt the rush before. He contemplates whether this would be the right time or not. He can't go on, hide what he feels forever. He can never do that to him. He has to know. As he was the one who asked the question and so he makes the move. 

“i have something to say,” he looks into Minho’s beautiful eyes which flutter in confusion, he notices he was feigning but dodges that thought before continuing, “to you.”

He swears he almost sees the smirk at the corner of his lips but is immediately masked with a stoic expression as he answers, “What is it hyung?”

Onew places his hand on his without any hesitancy and strokes his knuckles gently. “I was meaning to say this for a very long time and I wasn't very sure about my...by this but I think now I am ready and I want you to know that I really lik-”

“Here’s your order gentlemen! Enjoy your dish and have a great time.” The exuberant waiter leaves after he places their dishes on the wooden table. 

A sense of nervousness engulfs him suddenly. He was so confident and certain and almost spilled everything but he loses as soon as he's disturbed. He hates when someone disrupts his speech and now he has to gather all the courage and he sees no point he could get it now, not when Minho is staring at him ardently expecting him to finish his sentence. But no, not today, the flow is gone, the moment is gone. He hates how unlucky he is. The universe must really hate him. Like, nobody would want an intervention while confessing. The jokes on him as he shuts himself up signalling to Minho gesturing they'd talk later.

Minho further doesn't stretch when he sees the disappointment on his face and decides to give him time and Onew is glad of the empathy they share. They talk about the usual stuff which is comfortable but tension still lingering in the air.

They finish and leave the Café thanking the owner for the wonderful dishes served. They decide to walk down the streets and center road, Majeedhee Magu where the shopping area is, walking around as they notice many workshops, hardware shops selling all sorts of things. 

Their fingers grace over one another and the tingly sensation is back. Onew wants to interlace their fingers together and pour out all his closeted emotions. Guilt washes over him because of his failure and he was never the one to give up easily.

He wants to confess this time. 

He takes a deep breath and grips Minho’s hand, their walk coming to a halt. He intertwines their hands and starts,

“I like you.”

He pauses and gives Minho time to process what he said. He was not going to wait for his reply, that was never the plan. He was not afraid of rejection and he would make sure their relationship would be stable and as healthy as before whatever might be the answer. He wastes no time and spills out everything what he felt, 

“I like spending time with you. I like when you are around me. I like your laugh though it sounds like satanic. I like how you care about your hyungs, us, and everybody around you and it's annoyingly cute. You are really a great person Minho and I admire you for the person that you are. When you talk to me, I can somehow feel light radiating in your eyes and they sparkle like stars. You seriously need to stop doing that, it makes me jittery. How do you do that anyway? Do you do that with everyone? I do not see you do that with others though. But i am not complaining, it's nice and warm. It feels like a home. It feels great. You are great.” 

He looks for some kind of an emotion but Minho doesn't speak so he concludes his speech one last time, “So yeah. I-I like you.” 

He then sees Minho’s face morph into a smile, a sinful yet beautiful smile. 

“Finally. I was seriously getting terrified if I was making it hard for you or something. And of course I have the sparkly heart eyes hyung, they are meant for you.” 

What Minho says is unbelievable for him. Did he just- 

“I like you too hyung, the feeling is mutual, minus the fact you dissed my laugh and my habits for being extra caring and supportive whenever we do something. And I refuse to let go of it because I love doing it and I secretly know you guys do too. Took a lot of time to come out huh? I was planning to do that anyway tonight but you beat me to it.

And hey we just fed our stomachs unless you are planning on eating some raw files and bugs.” He finished as he stares at his hyung’s mouth implying him to close it. 

Onew doesn't seem to to catch the last phrase after listening to Minho’s confession and continues to stare at him with his mouth hanging low.

“I can do that for you if you don't close your mouth. I wouldn't want my hyung getting sick after eating random bugs on the streets, being an extra caring member and all that, would I?

He says before closing Onew’s mouth with his giving him an open mouthed kiss right there in the middle of the street, their heartbeats becoming one as the souls connected. It was truly a magical place. Onew wasn't as unlucky as he thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this oneshot! it is my first fic here and I hope I did a decent job. please excuse any mistakes or grammatical errors. I am still trying to work upon that, sorry. 
> 
> please drop in comments as Id love to know how you find this. its very light hearted and short but I hope to try more angst or kinda love/hate ones in the future beacuse i love it!!
> 
> btw onew and Minho look so hot in those shoots I almost had a spasm when I saw those wow like they are the connoisseur of sexiness and hotness haha! 
> 
> make sure to give kudos if you like this, thank you :))


End file.
